Kedora (Shin)
The Kedora are bio-mechanical monsters created by the the Mycenae Empire to pilot the Mechanical Beasts. Originally appearing in Mazinger Z: Relic of Terror, they are given a wider range of abilities in Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!. Unlike their original counterparts, they appear to lack any type of sentience and strictly follow the commands of their controllers. Appearance The Kedora share their grotesque bio-mechanical appearances with their original counterparts, sprouting tentacles and/or wings when needed. They resemble octopi with a large head, a single purple eye, and razor sharp teeth. Personality The Kedora are mindless machines created to pilot the Mechanical Beasts to destroy everything in sight. Whoever controls them, they do not object to any order given. However, some of them have gone rogue and refused to listen to Dr. Hell's commands. Abilities The Kedora have the ability to take control of machines such as power grids or robots like the Mazinger Z. When in control of robots, they show a vicious behavior attacking anything in sight but do not appear to use some of the functions of the robot such as the Z's Rocket Punch. To move around, they often used tentacles and wings made from their bodies. Their primary function is to destroy 'foreign civilizations' to serve their empire. Later it is revealed that Dr. Hell used a Kedora to control Kenzo Kabuto after implanting it into Kenzo's damaged arm. The Kedora was mostly in control of Kenzo and his action's, becoming Dr. Hell's puppet. However, the Kedora was not in complete control as Kenzo managed to overcome the Kedora for extents of time. History The Kedora were among the several left behind ancient technologies of the Mycenae Empire. Dr. Hell uncovered them and saw their uses when one of the Kedora fought the Energer Z with a Mechanical Beast. When Kenzo damaged his hand when using a chemical to get rid of the decaying halves of a pair of mummies, Dr. Hell helped fix it while implanting a Kedora into it in order to take control of Kenzo. 10 years later, Dr. Hell launched another Kedora at the Photon Power Laboratory where after causing a power outage, took control of the Mazinger Z. Dr. Hell tried to control the Kedora, but it refused his commands. The Kedora controlled Mazinger causes a big fuss that the Kurogane 5 have to fight against and later the Kedora is destroyed by Koji, Sayaka, and Tsubasa. As more Kedora start to act up when Archduke Gorgon arrives, Dr. Hell decides to have them destroyed. One escapes and is pursued by Baron Ashura who chases it to a Mycenae Tower where the past was shown in some sort of live virtual reality. After escaping back to the present, Ashura destroys the Kedora but was disappointed that he/she had to destroy something of the Mycenae Empire. As the final battle with Dr. Hell came underway, Kenzo managed to gain control of his actions and cut off the infected part of his body with the Kedora being destroyed by Tsubasa Nishikiori. Gallery shinmazingerkedora.jpg Shinmazingerkedora2.jpg Super_Robot_Wars_V_Mecha_Sprite_088.png|As seen in in Super Robot V game Category:Anime Villains Category:Shin Mazinger Villains Category:Villains